Habla Ahora
by lyrwen
Summary: Kagome se entera que Inuyasha va a contraer matrimonio, y esta sea su última oportunidad para impedirlo. "¿por qué me dices esto Sango?" "¡Para que hagas algo! Ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos, los dos se aman."


**NOTA: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los uso por diversión.**

 **" ": Pensamientos de los personajes**

 **-" "- : Recuerdos**

 **\- -: diálogos**

* * *

 **Habla Ahora**

"Dios mío. Yo no debería estar aquí" dijo la chica del cabello ondulado mientras se escondía. "Sólo a mi se me ocurre hacer estas cosas…...pero la culpa la tiene Sango….¡Qué ahí viene!" se agazapó todavía más en el asiento delantero de su ahora camioneta.

Se asomó para verificar que nadie conocido estuviera cerca. "Yo no tengo porqué estar aquí, él tomó su decisión" Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir "Pero…¿y si tengo una oportunidad? ¿ y si puedo hacer algo todavía?...esto no es algo que yo haría"

 _FLASHBACK_

-Y me preguntó "¿Segura que no se come el termómetro?" y para mi sorpresa ¡SE TRAGÓ EL TERMÓMETRO!- Kagome reía casi hasta ahogarse por un largo rato, Sango estaba impasible; al momento en que Kagome dejó de reír, Sango habló.

-Kagome- se aclaró la garganta y continuó- Debo decirte algo….es un... tema delicado pero tienes que saberlo, así que lo diré sin rodeos- espero a encontrar las palabras adecuadas; Kagome por su parte estaba a la espera "¡A lo mejor me va a decir que está embarazada!

-Es sobre Inuyasha- Kagome abandonó sus fantasías y aterrizó a la Tierra de la peor forma.

-Inu…..¿Inuyasha?...él…¿él está bien?- Inuyasha. Hace mucho que no sabía de él, al menos no desde que terminaron. "Por favor que no sea nada grave"

-Sí, él está bien….Kagome...él se va a casar...en dos semanas-

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

"Si no fuera por Sango, yo no estaría ni cerca de aquí; ojalá no me hubiera dicho nada" Las personas siguieron pasando sin notar su presencia, y al ver entrar a la última persona a la iglesia, decidió bajarse del auto. "No tengo ni un plan ¿qué voy a decir?"

 _FLASHBACK_

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- tenía la garganta cerrada, definitivamente la Kagome que hace cinco minutos estaba riéndose, ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¡Para que hagas algo! Ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos, los dos se aman. La verdad, ninguno de nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en que se separaran, ¡fue una estupidez!-

-Él ya tomó una decisión, Sango, no se casaría con alguien a menos que la amara, lo conozco bien y no es de los que se arriesgan a un compromiso así porque sí.- ¿Qué tan magnífica debe de ser esa mujer para lograr que Inuyasha se comprometa a un matrimonio? "Debe de ser grandiosa"

-Escúchame, Kagome. De acuerdo a lo que Miroku logró sacarle a Inuyasha en una borrachera, es que se casa sólo por un mero compromiso arreglado. Estamos seguros que en cuanto te vea de nuevo, no se va a casar; Kagome ustedes deben estar juntos. Piensalo-

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

"Si esto fuera al revés, Inuyasha no habría ido a mi boda…" Se dirigía a la iglesia con mucha decisión. "Tal vez deba buscarlo antes y hablar con él, no puedo interrumpir una boda como si estuviera invitada…..Kami Sama, ayúdame por favor"

 **INUYASHA POV**

Se despertó temprano y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si ese día era el más feliz de su vida "Se supone". Se levantó con apatía pero decidido a atender a su propia boda.

-"Inuyasha, prométemelo. No me queda mucho de vida y quisiera verte feliz y con una familia antes de irme"- "Maldito anciano, ¿por qué me hace prometerle esto?".

Ya listo para arreglarse, miró su smoking colgado en la parte trasera de la puerta; lo tomó y lo sacó del porta trajes "Una vez que me ponga esto, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quién sabe, a lo mejor termina siendo una buena vida…..aunque no sea lo que quiero"

Continúo arreglándose, el moño fue especialmente difícil de poner, sin embargo, al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba listo. Se miró al espejo y observó que todo estuviera en su lugar como estaba planeado "No debería de casarme, ni siquiera la quiero, a lo mucho la aprecio ¿y si no puedo cumplir a mi promesa?" Observó su reflejo en el espejo, poniendo especial atención en sus ojos sin vida "Si fuera con ella no tendría estas dudas…...y probablemente me hubiera tardado más de diez minutos…¡Dios,estaría hecho un manojo de nervios! Si fuera Kagome no podría esperar a verla en su vestido blanco. Si fuera Kagome, sería feliz"

Siguió acomodándose las mancuernillas de la camisa, ajustando lo que debía de ajustar, doblando lo que debía de doblar. Se encontraba por ponerse el saco, cuando alguien entró por la puerta.

-Inuyasha, hijo- su anciano padre acababa de entrar para ver como iba el arreglo del joven.

-Padre- saludó Inuyasha con voz fría, no se le olvidaría jamás que parte de que él estuviera en esa situación, era por culpa del capricho de su padre.

-Inuyasha, escúchame- tomó al joven de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la mirada de su tarea de quitar las últimas pelusas del smoking. -Yo sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero debes de entender que no todos los compromisos arreglados terminan en desgracia; ve el de tu hermano, se encontraron gracias a un acuerdo que hicimos con los padres de la chica y ahora son los más felices del mundo-

-Yo no soy mi hermano, padre- Inuyasha retiró la mirada de la de su padre para continuar quitando pelusas.

-Ay, niño, desearía que dejaras de ser tan rebelde. Ya no tenemos a tu madre, y muy pronto tampoco contarás con tu padre- Inu no Taisho se marchó, dejándolo completamente solo.

 **KAGOME POV**

Entró por una puerta que estaba cerca del confesionario, y se sentó hasta atrás en la parte que le correspondía al novio. "La parte de Inuyasha". Observó a la familia de la novia, notando que todos iban enfundados en trajes de colores pastel "Yuck, los peores tonos del mundo del color". La iglesia estaba arreglada de forma cursi y atascada, con listones blancos y rosas colgando de las columnas, y de los asientos; Un letrero con direcciones que señalaban el atrio y se leía "Aquí comienza nuestra historia de amor" y al inicio del pasillo un arco con listones y flores. Las flores, a pesar de estar frescas y con un aroma atrayente, Kagome notó que eran del gusto de la novia "¡Inuyasha odia estas flores! ¿Realmente participó en su propia boda?".

Los minutos pasaron y tanto el novio como la novia no aparecían aún, las personas se comenzaron a inquietarse conforme la hora de la ceremonia se acercaba cada vez más, debido a que el novio ya se debería de encontrar en el atrio esperando a que la novia apareciera "Algo no está bien". Comenzó a ver hacia todos lados por un indicio de dónde podría estar Inuyasha, hasta que comenzó a sonar la música del cuarteto de cuerdas que se encontraba en la esquina, los cuáles, también estaban con listones y flores alrededor de ellos.

El cortejo lo abrió el padre que iba a oficiar la boda, seguido de Inuyasha que entró agarrado del brazo de una sus tías. Kagome se volteó hacía el lado opuesto del pasillo, para evitar que Inuyasha la viera "Kami Sama, se ve guapísimo". Después de Inuyasha, desfilaron las damas de honor de la novia, afianzadas firmemente a los brazos de los padrinos "Pobre Miroku, no se ve nada contento…...Un momento….¿ese es Kouga?" el primo lejano de Inuyasha también formaba parte del cortejo, a pesar de la rivalidad entre estos dos, Kouga no dejó de asistir como padrino a la boda de Inuyasha.

La iglesia se quedó en silencio al momento que todos los padrinos y madrinas llegaron al atrio, pero no tardó mucho en envolverse nuevamente de música para la gran entrada de La novia. La novia comenzó a desfilar por el pasillo, sin embargo, Kagome no pudo contener unas pocas lágrimas traicioneras que se escaparon sin su consentimiento. "No puedo hacerle esto a Inuyasha, él merece estar con esta bella mujer". La novia llegó donde se encontraba Inuyasha y el padre; por su parte, Kagome trataba de evitar ver aquella escena de amor, pero si quería intentar detener esa boda, no podría no ver que estaba pasando. Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del padre; sólo necesitaba una pequeña señal, no quería hacer el típico cliché de levantarse y gritar 'Yo me opongo'. "Kami Sama, ¿qué debo hacer?" Y como si un ser supremo la escuchara, Inuyasha estornudó, provocando una ligera distracción de parte del padre que se interrumpió a la mitad del sermón. "Vamos Kagome, ¡es ahora o nunca!"

-Inuyasha, no te cases- los presentes, exclamando su sorpresa, dirigieron su mirada hacía la joven que había osado hablar en tan sagrada ceremonia,. Kagome evitó ver a las personas, estaba segura que si veía a cualquiera que no fuera Inuyasha, desistiría de su misión, por lo que decidió posar su mirada en la dorada que tenía al final del pasillo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver a la chica con la que hubiera deseado casarse en lugar de la que tenía enfrente; pero ahí estaba justo como la recordaba, como tantas veces la había soñado. "Kagome"

-Por favor Inuyasha, no te cases- se salió de la banca dónde se encontraba, rezando internamente para no caer y hacer aún más el ridículo.

-Pero ¿qué es esto? Jovencita, por favor, dejennos continuar con la ceremonia- el padre lucía bastante molesto por la interrupción, pero no se comparaba a las miradas asesinas que la futura esposa de Inuyasha le lanzaba a Kagome sin piedad alguna.

-Inuyasha, no te cases. ¡Tú no la amas! ¿En verdad esto es lo que quieres? Una boda donde la mitad de los invitados son personas que no están relacionadas a ti de ninguna forma; donde al parecer no escogiste ni las flores que por cierto, te dan alergia.-

La familia de La novia no paraba de exclamar su enojo y sorpresa, ¿qué le pasaba a esta chiquilla osada que interrumpía esta sagrada ceremonia?

Inuyasha estaba de una pieza, parecía congelado en su lugar , sin mover ni un músculo, lo único que quería era echar a correr de ahí y llevarse a Kagome consigo antes de que alguien osara a hacerle algún daño. Sin embargo, fue su padre el que habló por él.

-Jovencita ¿Acaso usted ha sido invitada al evento?- Kagome volteó a ver al padre de Inuyasha, se veía cansado pero su persona imponía respeto, y eso era lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

-No, señor, sólo…..quise hablar con Inuyasha antes de que fuera muy tarde- Inuyasha puso la mano sobre el hombro de su papá, a lo que éste entendió que se iba a hacer cargo.

-Kagome…..yo…-"Oh no, se va a casar. ¡Kagome estúpida! ¡No debiste de venir!

-¡Seguridad! ¡Sáquenla de aquí!- Kagome volteó a ver a La novia sin el velo que le cubría la cara y que ahora tomaba las riendas de la situación. "Se parece a mi"

El personal de seguridad se acercó a Kagome dispuestos a sacarla de cualquier forma.

-¡Hey! ¡No la lastimen! ¡Bastardos!- Kagome escuchó los gritos de Inuyasha y alcanzó a ver como éste se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Por aquí, señorita- Los guardias iban empujándola bruscamente hacia la salida sin tener compasión por ella "Se nota quién les paga"

-Está bien, está bien, sólo no me empujen ¡Puedo salir yo sola!- Los guardias la sacaron hacia el patio enfrente de la iglesia a empujones, por lo que cayó al suelo, raspándose ligeramente la rodilla.

-Agh, esto me pasa por meterme donde no me llaman, pero me lo gané a pulso.- Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra del vestido, y se dirigió a la camioneta, dispuesta a volver a su casa y no salir de ahí en lo que restaba del año."Si bien me va, no voy a tener que regresar a este lugar" Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo "Por un momento, creí que no se casaría"

Sintiéndose completamente derrotada, se subió a la camioneta, cerró con seguro y se recargó en el volante. "Tonta Kagome. ¿Por qué te ilusionaste? Si él hubiera querido, no se casaba" Lloró amargamente, como no lo había hecho desde la última vez que se separaron,y ésta vez, lo sintió como un verdadero adiós.

El trayecto a su casa fue tranquilo, salvo por las paradas necesarias para continuar llorando, no hubo más contratiempos. Dejó la camioneta estacionada, ya después se ocuparía de regresaría al lugar de autos rentados, por lo que quedaba del día, sólo quería refugiarse en la comodidad de su habitación y llorar amargamente hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas o fuerzas para continuar llorando, lo que pasara primero. Entró a su departamento, y algo le rozó las piernas al momento de entrar

-¡Ay Buyo! Gato consentido- prendió la luz y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita cerca de la puerta.

-¿En serio pensaste que te iba a dejar ir así de fácil?- Kagome se quedó estática en la entrada de su hogar, no lo podía creer, esa voz….era

-¿Inuyasha?- volteó sigilosamente y lo encontró sentado en la silla de la cabecera del comedor, aún con su smoking puesto, pero ya no con el sumo arreglo que presentó en la boda.

-Claro, tonta, ¿quién más?- Sonreía. Inuyasha sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que entraste? ¿Y tu boda? ¡Ay no! ¡Ya estás casado!- Miles de preguntas se empezaron a formular en la cabeza de Kagome, sin poder externarlas por completo.

-¿Te puedes calmar? Vine a verte, y si sigues escondiendo la llave de repuesto en el mismo lugar de siempre, no sólo yo podré entrar.- Inuyasha se paró para dirigirse hacia Kagome, ésta, instintivamente se pegó a la puerta de la entrada lo más que pudo.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha con un hilo de aliento, ya cerca de Kagome. Tomó su cara en sus manos y le dió un tierno beso apenas perceptible por ella, lo que provocó que cerrara sus ojos ante el contacto .- No me casé- Kagome abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y apartó a Inuyasha de ella.

-¿QUÉ? pero ¿qué va a pasar contigo? ¿con tu prometida?-

-No me importa, yo me quedaré contigo- se acercó de nuevo a ella.

-Pero….¿no tendrás problemas por eso?-

-Probablemente, pero que el Inuyasha del futuro se ocupe de eso-

FIN!

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **De vuelta con un One shot, les digo que soy mejor escribiendo historias así, porque las de muchos capítulos me dan una flojera tremenda. Espero les guste mucho este relato, les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando la canción de "Speak Now" de Taylor Swift, básicamente me medio base en ella para hacer este shot. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero verlos de vuelta aquí!**

 _ **Lyrwen**_


End file.
